It all turned upside down
by SilverPersimmons
Summary: Kintana is sent to take care of Gin's new toy. She hates Yumichika right from the start. Can they ever be friends? Ties in with 'A shiny new toy' From Kintana's OC POV. -On haitus, will be editing first chapter and adding to this story-


Another report. They never stopped. What mindless things these shinigami have us do. Just as start on the days work a knock came. With a sigh I opened my door and looked at the person on the other side. My eyes went wide and I quickly bowed. "Ichimaru-sama! Good morning. What can I do for you, sir?"

He stood there with his smile and ever closed eyes. "Good morning. I need ya ta keep an eye on my new toy. When he wakes up, let me know." He pat my head and was soon gone.

I never had much interaction with him but I was always close by him if he needed me. Finally something that didn't involve a mountain of paper work. So I made my way down to the cell block. Ichimaru-sama always picked a nice place to store his toys when not playing with them. It was a very nice room. A large bed, bathroom out of sight, even a window. I looked inside to see he was awake. I called over a near by guard to inform Ichimaru-sama. As he went off I knocked on the door and went inside

He was good looking, I had give him that. Ichimaru-sama did have good taste. But he was a pretty boy and people like that are always a pain to deal with. He was holding one leg to his chest with one arm. The limbs at his side were covered in bandages. I noticed some around his abdomen too. I almost couldn't believe how easy Ichimaru-sama went on him. I smiled as him as I approached talking sweetly, almost making myself sick.

"Well then...Ayasegawa Yumichika...I hope you had fun playing with Ichimaru-sama. He had so much fun he wanted to make sure we would fix his new toy so he could play with you again. Do you need anything, dear Yumi-kun?"

"Why yes I do need something," Yumichika said with mock sweetness, "I need you to leave so I don't go blind because of your hideousness."

Harsh. I never cared about my looks or what people thought of me but thats no way to talk to a lady. I walked over to him and leaned over slightly, looking in him the eyes with a smile, then gave him a good punch in his gut. Then I moved back and took the smile off my face. It was entertaining to watch him struggle to breath for a moment. But I made sure not to open his wound, that would only be messy.

"Sheesh, didn't you're mother ever tell you it's not nice to beat up on cripples!?" He coughed out.

I wasen't going to say anything about that but something came to my mind. "Hah. The closest thing I have to a mother is Aizen-sama. So that just about tells you everything, don't it?" And it was the truth. Hollows don't have parents and Aizen did 'raise' us in a way.

I moved on from that thought and got back to the task at hand. "I was going to make this easy on you and try to make it pleasant as best I could. I'm not a harsh person. You'd be hard press to find anyone around here that will put up with much of this crap. Most of them would deck you out as soon as look at you. But if you want this to be hard, have at it. Even a weak Arrancar has about the power of a third seat. If you want to test that, say something again, dear Yumi-kun. I promise you next time I will open that wound with my sword."

I turned around and leaned my back on the wall by the door. I picked up the bag that was left on the floor and took out a Zanpaktou. It was covered in bandages and almost past the point of even being recoized as a Zanpaktou. I could only imagine the pain it was in. How much it was detested at it's wielder.

"If you don't want to behave no matter what we do to you then....are you willing to put you Zanpaktou on the line?" I glared at him with a small smirk on my lips. I toyed with it in my hands, wanting to snap it more. It would have been so easy to kill it.

His reaction was odd to say the least. He looked mortified for a second seeing his sword then burst out laughing. "What!? Save that jerk? Go ahead, I hate him! Maybe if he's gone they'll assign me a new one!" He abruptly stopped and mumbled something to himself.

I was a bit stunned at that. How can someone hate their Zanpaktou? It's part of your soul. Did he really hate himself? I couldn't believe it.

"Well...that settles it then. I'll just take it. I never took a sword apart before. I'm sure Aizen-sama will love a gift like this. A sword with the power to drain energy will be useful to him. I suppose I should thank you. It will put me in a good view with him and I'll get lots of perks."

"Go ahead and try to use him," said Yumichika smiling for the first time in a while, "He's a stubborn ass though, he has to be handled a certain way. You can try to figure him out if you like, but trust me, he won't budge unless you use him exactly right, down to the letter."

It was silent for a moment as we looked over each other. He shifted his position. He was thinking something just of what I didn't know. This was getting stale. Someone had to say something.

"If you like to run your mouth so much, go a head. I'll leave your wounds alone for now. No point in making you bleed anymore. Ichimaru-sama wouldn't like that much anyway." I said. I kept my distance and didn't look at him. "But keep in mind, boy. My only job is to keep you alive and in this cell. How alive you are isn't up to you." It was fun to toy with him. Although Ichimaru-sama would be cross to know I was beating up his toy.

"Alright, no more cheap shots about your bad taste," He looked away from me and held his good limbs close. "'Toy' hm? Sounds ugly. Sort of like being a puppet, ne miss...what was your name? You never introduced yourself," He was calm now. He was knocking on the wall but I ignored it for now.

Ichimaru-sama was simply board. He just wanted something to do for a little while. He wouldn't suffer long, only for as long as Ichimaru-sama didn't tire of him. But the brat was right, I didn't introduce myself. How rude of me.

"Your right, I didn't." I moved away from the wall and bowed my head slightly. "I am Yotma Kintana, Numero dieciocho of Aizen Sosuke's army. You'll be having to deal with me for a while, so why don't we try to get along."

He mumbled again and I had no idea what he was saying. He needed to stop doing that. Then he started to move in his spot, I assumed to test his wounds. I let him be no point in not letting him move. Then he took out a mirror. This guy really is a narcissist. He carries a mirror? To a place like this?

"Yes, I suppose I'll have to play nice for a while," He inspected his face for cuts. Then he checked his hair, smoothed it down, and put the mirror back in his pocket. "By the way, what exactly do you two and Gin mean by 'play.'"

Now this was going somewhere. My smile was back and wide as ever. I wanted to see his face for this one.

"Well, if you really want to know. Ichimaru-sama is bored, it's as simple as that. He saw you coming along and made a new game. Bring one back and watch them all come after to get him back. If he was to kill you, that would be no fun. Now be a good boy and just sit back and relax. You'll get home eventually. And you'll have me to play with for now."

He growled to himself "Starting a battle for his own amusement, how ugly," He was knocking more and it was just getting annoying now. "You know, I'm not very well liked. Poor Foxface might find nobody really wants to come for me,"

This 'trying to find a way out' this was to end now. I stayed close to him and glared.

"I just told you I'm here to keep an eye on you. Your not going anywhere. You can try to escape or try to kill me or even yourself if you that desperate. But you wont win. I can simply get Ichimaru-sama here in a matter of seconds and he can bring an espada or two. Espada are stronger than your captains so if that sounds like fun, try it."

I stared at him for a moment and winked "You wont get far with your wounds and without a sword, your basically helpless. But don't worry, you'll still be alive no matter what you try." I added as I moved even closer. I wanted him to try something. "As for your friends, don't worry. They're on their way. You can count on that."

He turned away, almost as if he was looking for something. "So their comming hm? I wonder who...those idiots," he mumbled to himself. Turning to me with a snarl he spoke again. "Never heard of personal space have you,"

I stayed close to him but sighed. I had to take care of him at some point. Feed and change the bandages. I wondered how this would all happen. He was still so rebellious and hard headed. No pain medaicine with me either. I could enjoy this

I walked away and reached into the bag again, this time pulling out a change of bandages. I watched him take off the orange muffler and his arm out of his sleeve. It saved me from having to touch him more.

He kept his face turned away and spoke. "Let's make this quick. Wouldn't want to prolong the experience for either of us."

Like I wanted to touch him more then I had to. Just wanted to get this all done with quickly. I walked back over to him as I talked. "Don't worry, I don't want to touch the likes of you any more then I have you. You shinigmai are vermin just like the damn Aizen-sa...." My hands bolted to my mouth. I stopped dead in my tracks. Everything I was holding fell to the floor.

It was easy to tell many of us weren't found of him but no one said anything. One would tend to shut up quickly if they spoke ill of Aizen. I quickly scanned the room for anyone or anything. Damnit was was I thinking! To say something so stupid. Franticly I kept looking, trying to sense if anyone was close enough to hear or if the monitors were on.

I picked up the bandages and moved to changed Yumichika's wrapping. I did it as quick and painless as possible. I moved back into a corner and my eyes were darting around the room, still trying to make sure no one was near. If anyone was they would be here by now. But I couldn't help be still be nervous. I didn't even think of the one already in the room until he said something.

"I suppose Aizen-sama is not a forgiving man," he said as if whispering to me "I trust you want me to keep that last comment of yours to myself hm?" He turned to me with a cruel smile. "I could, but, I'm not very good at keeping secrets for people I don't like. I suppose you could kill me to ensure my silence, but Gin might not like that, and if you try to beat me, I'll scream what you just said. If you want me to stay quiet, I want a favor."

I slowly turned to him as he spoke. My eyes were still wide and I bit my nails a little. As fill with fear as I was, I wouldn't even consider doing a favor for the likes of him. He could say something but who would believe him? I started thinking. Why would Aizen trust his word over mine? I was a loyal servant and he was a prisoner. I would rather take my chances then risk letting him get away, that would get me killed in an instant. And Ichimaru-sama was distrust me. I would not have that.

Before I thought about anything else I drew my weapon and held the point to his neck. "Go ahead boy. I have more things to worry about then your mouth. No ones going to care. It's my word over yours. The last thing I would do is a favor for a shingami. That crap is just why I hate your kind." I wouldn't let him push me around.

"Hm, you're right, Arrancar might not trust a shinigami over a fellow arrancar but...wouldn't a shinigami believe a shinigami before trusting an arrancar? I trust Tosen still has that justice-peace-complex thingy, and I'm sure he would jump at the chance of taking care of a little anarchy," He shrugged the added "I've also known Aizen longer. He might trust my word."

I had almost forgotten about that damn Tosen. Going on about justice and carried out more of the punishments. Still, Aizen trusted no one. Tosen would most likely just get sick of the banter and kill us both. Ichimaru-sama would simply enjoy the show. I kept my blade on him and sighed. I hated stale mates.

"You tell Tosen-sama, you grantee both our deaths. And if you know Aizen-sama so well you would know he trust no one aside from the two he stole from you. Say what you want. Either way I can get myself out of it. I still have a present for dear Aizen-sama. One simple word would be forgotten."

I missed the old days at that point. It was either kill or be killed. These shinigami were underhanded and backstabbing thugs. I was really getting sick of the lot of them. Well, all but one. But wolves never did give in and I wouldn't start now.

"If Fuji is anything like I think he is, he won't even tell Aizen. He'd die first," He acted as if he already won. "And I'm rather disapointed that I didn't die earlier, so I frankly don't care if they kill me too. And while Arrancar might not trust me, there must be a few looking to move up in the pecking order or remove a little competition. Someone will want to jump at that chance, so why not just hear me out?" He paused to stare at me. "Oh yes, and if I think Fuji might talk, I'll finish him. I've been trying to break him for years," He added.

"You Zanpaktou doesn't have to obey Aizen-sama. Once he's done with it he was have it's power anyway. But I'm sure it wont last long against him. Meet some of the Espada. Their more stubborn then a sword and they have the power of a captain or even more and even they would never think twice about questioning him. Many don't even like the guy. Think what you want, Aya-kun, but you can't win. I will die before I give into the likes of you. I'm no run of the mill mutt looking for a bone."

No way would I give in. He would never get what he wanted out of me. Oh how I wish I could kill him right there and then. I moved even close, almost hovering over him. My blade traced down his body to his abdomen.

"Leave it to an ugly arrancar to shun diplomacy," pushing the sword aside, "Let's forget the stupid sword for two seconds. For all you know I could just want you to run some harmless errand. And I don't call people 'mutt.' I prefer the term 'cur' myself."

"Diplomacy? Thats your idea of diplomacy? How about this for negotiations? You can run your mouth all you want but by the time you get out of here, I'll make sure you have plenty of scars to remind you of your time here." I snapped at him. This runt was bringing me to the edge.

I couldn't let this go on. I sighed, sheathed my sword and moved away. I just had to wait for Ichimaru-sama to come back and pray he wouldn't care much. Worst comes to worst I give this bastards sword to Aizen and I can be forgiven. Even more I wished these shinigami never came. Nothing but make life harder for us for their own needs. This whole thing was getting tiresome.

"Humpf....you're just like Aizen-sama...so full of yourself. The only difference is he has a brain. At lest I'd rather serve him then you. So weak...you're not even a third seat are you?"

"I'm not asking you to serve me, I'm asking for a simple errand," He started rubbing his temples. "As for that third seat thing...its a funny story."

It was silent for a while again. I guessed he was thinking over what he wanted. I thought over how everything would go over. If I helped him, it would end the worst way possible. Even if I lived, I wouldn't be able to be with Ichimaru-sama anymore. If I kept it a secret, Aizen would find out at some point and deal with me for trying to hide something from him. If I went straight to him, he might go easy for admitting a mistake. If I gave him a weapon with the power to suck reiatsu it might tempt him to not kill me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Yumichika said something. "You sure you don't even want to hear it?

I turned away for a moment and shook my head. Damit! I don't have a choice. Bastard.... I turned back to him with a sharp glare. "Fine...just say it. What do you want? Make it quick, I have things I have to do soon." I could stand Aizen more then this one. "I need to get these reports down soon and Ichimaru-sama will be here soon to play. I don't want to be in his way when he comes to play with his toys."

"Layouts." he said simply. "I want to know where exactly I am, and how this place is set up. I don't need to see a blueprint though, if you describe it to me, I'll believe you." He stopped to me to glare at me. "Of course if I find you're lying when Gin gets bored with this game and sends me back...I might let something slip."

We stared at each other for a while again. I thought over his request. He had to be out of him mind. He looked at me with half lidded eyes and a smile lingering on the corner of his lips. Did he really think I would give in? If I gave an enemy information I would not only be surely punished, I would betray Ichimaru-sama. I will die before I do that. This idiot has no idea how things work here.

I was done. I drew my sword once again and went up to him. I hit the hilt into his wounded leg enough to just cause a little pain. No way would he push me around and make such demands over something I can easily fix.

"Your out of your mind. Maybe I should just knock you out good enough so you forget this all or make it seam like a dream. It wouldn't be that hard with all the pain and pain killers. Your not holding this over me. Once I'm done with my duties I'll just tell Aizen-sama myself. The worst that will happen is Tosen-sama uses me to sharpen his sword. This is just the reasons I don't like you shinigami...."

Before I could finish the door opened. Here I was leaning over this guy with my sword drawn and Ichimaru-sama was standing in the door way, that same smile always on his face. No matter, I could see he was mad. Before I could move or say anything I hear those two words.

"Ikorose, Shinso!" Then I was on the floor, Shinso in my leg. "Now now, that wont do. Don't go breackin' my toys. Ya were only sent here ta watch over it and make sure I could still play with it. Naughty arancar." I didn't move or flinch. It's not like this was the first time anyway. He left the blade for a moment before sheathing it. "Now, what were ya two arguin' bout. I could hear ya down the hall"

I couldn't look up. I stood and leaned on the wall closest. I spoke quickly before Yumichika could have a chance. If I explained it, maybe he wouldn't be so mad. I could tell he was already losing his patience with me. I bowed and rushed my words.

"Forgive me, Ichimaru-sama. I slipped my tongue. I spoke lily of Aizen-sama without meaning to. I didn't wish for him to say anything in fear of punishment. I was on my way out to inform Aizen-sama of it once I was finished with my duties. If you don't need me any more, sir, I will go to do just that."

I stayed for a few moments expecting him to say or do something. All he did was walk past me and to Yumichika. His hand gently placed on the damaged limb. "It would be no good if we returned him all battered. Get new bandages and tend to his wounds." Ichimaru-sama said without looking up from his toy.

I quickly nodded , fixed myself and left as quick as I could. I almost fell a few times but refused to hit the ground. I took the bag and shut the door behind me. It would take a while until I could tend to my own injury. All I could do was keep from falling flat on my face but failed. I landed on the bag and cursed myself. Damnit this hurts...that damn pretty boy...I'll deal with him another time. Ichimaru-sama was getting too interested in this one. 


End file.
